Prison Break
by imericano
Summary: He was convicted for a crime he didn't commit. Now he's planning to escape and find who really did it. First fic, so don't hate. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, punk." Said a guard with a sneer on his face. Oh how much I would love to wipe that look off his face. But I'll have to abide to their rules for now.

For those of you who don't know, I'm Shadow. Supposed murderer of Sonic and his parents, relatives, wife and kids. His wife was Princess Sally Acorn. And I ended up supposedly killing her entire family. After their death, it brought a part of Mobius to its knees. Of course when it happened, I was automatically blamed for it. It's because they all fear me. They showed the tapes of it happening, even though I was never near any of them when they died. But what I still can't figure out is the figure in the videos who commit the crime. He looks exactly like me. Never mind that, I'll have more time to ponder about that when I'm out of here.

Speaking of prison, I'm now entering the Cell Blocks. Two levels of iron cell doors, and concrete walls. As soon as I enter there, all the eyes in the room turn towards me. I can see a few people mumbling something about me through my mask. I'm wondering to myself 'Where the hell am I going'? I guess they knew I was coming. Because after heading down several halls, I end up coming to a stop in front of a room by itself. No windows, no doors, except for the one I'm entering through, and only a bed. And from the energy I was feeling around the room, I could tell that it was designed just for me.

The guards that were handling me were very easy to read. Because anyone could tell they were enjoying this. After shoving me into my cell, I finally understood Solitary Confinement. It didn't fully hit me until they closed the door and left me in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going the same the next couple of weeks: Wake up, do whatever in my cell, leave to the courtyard, go back to cell, eat, then back to the cell for the final time of the day. They always strap me up wherever I go, for fear that I moght get loose and escape. I am going to escape, and soon.

-A couple of days later-

Today in the mess hall, or whatever you call it, was different. I saw this green hedgehog who had a resemblance to Sonic. From his attitude and his cockiness, much like Sonic's, I could tell he was Scourge. Nobody tells what you're in the prison for, everybody knows right away what you're in for. I don't really know who's in here for doing what. All I care about is myself, and I plan on keeping it that way. But he came up to me and talked to me. Which was surprising to everyone, but nobody showed their surprise.

"I know what you're in here for Shadow." He told me quietly. I can tell he's trying to get me on his side for some reason. What that reason is exactly, I don't know.

"Nobody. That's who." I stared at him with a look that says 'Get to the point already'. "Straight to the point, eh? I like that in a person. Anyway, I know what you're in here for, and I was going to ask you. Every prisoner here wants to get out of here. Including you. We have everything in place. All we need is for someone to light the fire, then things will be set in motion so we can all get out. Think you can do that?"

"If it involves getting out of here, then I'd gladly do it." I stopped eating, getting straight to business. "Wehn should I do it?" I asked him. And he replied "Tomorrow in the courtyard." He told me this. But right before he left, he whispered to me this: "You and I have a common enemy. We were put in here by mistake. And one more thing, you and I will be leading the revolt." He gets up and leaves after that. "I hope you're prepared for national attention."


	3. Chapter 3

The day of our escape is here, and It couldn't come any slower. Like Scourge said, it was to happen in the courtyard. And that's where it was to happen. "Ready Shadow? Because you better be. A guard's coming this way." I nodded without looking at him.

"Free time's up freak. Time to go back to your isolation." He tried to grab me but I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arms around his back pulling his gun out in the process. The other guards in the courtyard saw this and pulled their guns at me."I don't like that idea anymore. Let's try another idea. Like letting us all go." I told him quietly, eyeballing the other guards.

"Now's the chance Scourge. You better take it before I blow this fucking idiots brains out." I muttered under my breath. He didn't need the words. Because a couple of seconds after the guards pulled their guns, the courtyard broke into chaos.

I knew Scourge had this escape planned out. But not to this extent. All of the prisoners in the courtyard over powered the guards and beat them sensless, leaving a couple of broken bones behind. I knocked out the guard I was restraining, and watched him crumble to the ground.

The inside of the prison was the same. A mass of Orange and Blue battled each other. But it wasn't much of a battle. The prisoners numbers easily outnumbered the guards. It was the same in every cell block. What we were doing was creating history; Escaping the unescapable.

In certain areas of the prison, there were corpses of those unfortunate couple who didn't last the mass outbreak. A few prisoners could be seen with bullet holes lodged in their bodies. The rest were guards. There faces were beaten in so much that they weren't recognizable anymore.

"Shadow, come on. We're almost out of here. Just one more person left to get." That smirk of his was starting to annoy me. "And who would that be?" I asked him. "The one who coordinated all of this." I sighed and nodded at him, so we headed off to where this prisoner was.

"This guy, he has connections. Major ones at that. He knows everything that's to be known about people.""And where would the prison be keeping him?" I asked him. "Simple. Away from every other prisoner here. He has a way to convince people to help him. And look at what that's getting us." He explained as we reached what appeared to be a plain, white padded room. Inside was a black and blue hedgehog sitting in the middle of the room.

His eyes were closed. Maybe he was meditating? I'm not too sure. "I suppose everything is going as planned?" He asked to the both of us, but more particularly Scourge.

"Yes. Everything's working. Just like you said it would. Now more importantly, when do we leave this place?" he asked him. "Good." After one word, he stood up. "As for us leaving, our escape route should appear in a couple of seconds." he said firmly. "What do you-" I couldn't finish what I was wanting to say because of an explosion. Scourge and I turned our heads to avoid smoke getting into our eyes. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole in the wall behind the person.

Scourge was smiling like he was crazy. I guess he was in here for a lot longer than what he wanted. "Our door to freedom is now open. Now let's go." The hedgehog walked towards a jeep with Scourge following him. I had no idea where to head now that I'm free, so I followed them into the jeep.

We all got into the jeep, and it drove off away from the prison. I looked back at the place as we were leaving, and I could see a bunch of orange jumpsuits leaving the facility through various holes in the walls, and through the fenced gates.


End file.
